Complications of Unintended Love
by aries03
Summary: an unexpected complication and the emotional connections that follow it. warning: a brief touching on a very delicate topic. sam/jack of course NEW ENDING. Let me know what you think...if this one is better.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I know there are a couple fanfics out there which speak of the same type of thing happening. However, this is where my muse has taken me today. Hopefully, it will represent standing up for what you believe in, no matter the cost and that true love and friendship means being there no matter what.

...

She starred down at her hands in disbelief. She had been sent home from the SGC that day because they thought she had the flu. They had wanted to keep her in the infirmary, just in case that it wasn't the flu at all but instead some strange foreign virus picked up from her last mission. However, she convinced them otherwise, so they sent her home with the "flu," but she knew better. She neglected to tell them the little fact that she has been throwing up like this for the past two weeks straight, but she had a great disdain for missing work. Not to mention the denial. She was in a world of denial. She thought back to the day they came back from the ice planet.

...

_"Now, Sam, I know you hate this question, but you know that I have to ask every time that your memories have been altered in such a way. Did anything happen to you on that planet that would lead to a possible pregnancy?"_

_She grimaced. She couldn't tell her friend the truth. She couldn't tell Janet how she keeps getting flashbacks of Jonah and Thera and one blissful night in a deserted sector, so she did the next best thing. She bent the truth._

_"I'm honestly not sure, Janet. I mean, there are parts of being Thera that I only have flashbacks of now that the stamp is wearing off and my old memories are coming back to me. It's like the two sets of memories cannot co-exist within my mind."_

_She wasn't fully lying either. All she had of that blissful night was flashbacks. She wasn't sure of anything._

_"Well, Sam, your vaginal examine did not show any trauma, but you know that I have to give you these. I know you don't like it. Hell, you know that I don't either, but base protocol demands it. We cannot risk one of our female base personnel having a pregnancy of a 'blended' nature."_

_She just nods and Janet hands her two fateful pills that would undue any pregnancy that wasn't meant to happen. As Janet leaves, though, she slides the pills into her back pocket just as she has done every other time Janet has given her them. She has no intention of taking these pills nor will she ever. She just doesn't think it is right. The likelihood of her getting pregnant after everything that has happened to her is slim to none, anyways. _

_..._

Now, she walks herself back into the bathroom where she had the test sitting, just waiting to be red. The little pink plus sign looked so unreal, like a figment of her imagination. How would she tell the General? How would she tell Janet? Worst of all, how would she tell the Colonel? She disobeyed base protocol. She's always one to follow the rules, to follow the straight and narrow. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

She found herself in the boardroom at the SGC two days later. Three people sat at the table with them, and they all looked disappointed and slightly irritated at the same time...Dr. Frasier, General Hammond, and Colonel O'Neill. She had just got through explaining how she had discarded the pills Janet had given her and now was pregnant. It was the General that spoke first.

"Major, do you realize that you have violated base protocol by taking such a course of action and by doing so, disobeyed a standing direct order?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you realize that action can be taken against you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why in blazes would you do such a thing. This isn't like you, Major."

"I just couldn't do it, Sir. The likelihood of me getting pregnant was always slim to none. All of us sitting at this table know this. I also know that I spend more days than not taking the lives of individuals that pose a threat to this base and this planet. However, I cannot take those pills and potentially end the life of an unborn fetus."

Dr. Frasier at least had a sympathetic look on her face as she started talking.

"Sam, I know that thought has given you a lot of grief in the past, but you are now carrying a fetus within you that could possibly be blended with an alien entity. We have no idea what type of implications this could cause. It could cause great harm to you to proceed with this pregnancy for all we know. As much as it kills me to say it, I have no choice but to recommend termination."

"Absolutely NOT! This is my child inside of me, not yours."

She could see the Colonel running his hand over his face. She knew he was just trying to look out for her best interests, just as the rest were she supposed.

"Look, Carter, I think you should at least listen to what they have to say."

"NO! I am not going to 'terminate' this fetus. It has done nothing wrong, has done nothing to deserve this. Plus, I know for a fact that this fetus is not 'blended' as you would like to call it."

"Carter, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because it's YOURS!"

She could see the color draining out of his face as a memory flashed through his mind. A smile came onto his face, and she knew he was remember what it felt like, how wonderful it had been to indulge in their emotions. She could hear Janet and the General gasping, and she knew she had to explain before they started thinking the wrong thing.

"We didn't do anything wrong, either, if that is what you are thinking. It was Jonah and Thera. They were in love, and although I am only getting flashbacks now and then of it happening, I know that they acted on these feelings at least once. So, no, we didn't do anything against the regs, at least not to our own control, but this baby is definitely not blended. It's the same product as if the Colonel here and I went into the back storage room and had a little fun."

She knew she was probably out of line, but she was already in trouble. She felt a little guilty, though, when she felt the heat get transferred to Jack as the General turned to question him.

"Colonel, is this true?"

The embarrassment was evident on Jack's face. At first, he was speechless, and she knew he was desperately trying to organize the million thoughts racing through his brain. The words that came out were soft and broken.

"I thought it was all a dream."

"Excuse me?"

Yeah, the seasoned Colonel definitely looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Look, I sometimes have dreams about Carter, okay. Dreams I NEVER have acted on, by the way. I thought that these flashbacks I have been having as Jonah was just another one of those dreams...too good to be true, if you will."

She felt his gaze shift to her, and their eyes met.

"I am so sorry, Carter."

The General definitely looked frustrated. She knew that he always meant well, but this type of situation was uncharted territory.

"Listen, you two. I am truly sorry that this has happened to you. Nobody should ever have their memories tampered with, especially to the degree that you two have endured. However, the fact remains that you, Major, have disobeyed base protocol. However, due to the sensitivity of the subject at hand, I will be recommending to the President that you are granted a pardon. There is no guarantee that he will feel the same way. As for the pregnancy, testing will have to be done to ensure that it is the Colonel's. If it indeed is not blended, then we cannot force you to terminate the pregnancy. However, be prepared for the implications that will follow. There will be stares, gossip, the works."

She nodded in understanding, and she saw Jack nod in unison.

"Very well. I am recommending that SG-1 take a week of downtime, after the testing of course, for the two of you to sort out your emotions on the matter. In a week, we will re-evaluate the situation. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

She had felt ashamed, and desperately lonely, as she sat balled up on her couch. It had been six days, and she had not heard from anybody. They probably all thought she was crazy, foolish. Maybe she was, but she still felt that what she was doing was right. The testing had come back in her favor. The pregnancy was a month along, and the fetus contained the DNA of herself and the Colonel. She couldn't destroy their child, no matter what the consequences might be.

As lonely as she was, the sound of someone suddenly knocking on her door brought along a feeling of dread. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to anyone. It didn't really make her feel any better to find out it was Daniel standing there. He was one of her best friends, but he didn't exactly take the news as well as she would have hoped.

"Uh, hey, Sam. Can I come in?"

She didn't say a word, just motioned to the living room. As they both sat down on the couch, he reached for her hands which, undoubtedly, surprised the heck out of her.

"Look, Sam. I am sorry for how I reacted the other day. It was just a huge surprise. That's all."

She just nodded in appreciation.

"I know that this is a difficult situation for you. However, you are my best friend. We have literally been to hell and back with each other. And whatever you decide, you need to understand that your friends are going to be here for you."

A small chuckle escapes from between her lips.

"So, did you guys draw straws to see who got to come talk to me?"

That caused them both to laugh, although she knew that he would never admit to that being the case.

"Have you talked to Jack at all?"

The laughter immediately stopped. She could feel the awkwardness between herself and Daniel. It became so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Yeah, uh, about that."

"It's okay, Daniel, you can tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"He says that he is happy that you didn't terminate the pregnancy and all, but..."

"But?"

"...but he doesn't know yet if he wants to have any part in it. I mean, it's not like you guys planned for this happen or anything. It was definitely a huge shock to us all, but especially to Jack. I think that he doesn't totally know what he should be feeling since, you know, what happened to Charlie. I mean, don't get me wrong, he said that he is going to continue to support you in your decisions and still remain your friend and all, but he's not sure about the whole 'father' thing, you know?"

She couldn't help what happened next. All of the tension that she had been holding inside for the past week burst open like a dam. She cried, no, not just cried, bawled onto Daniel's shoulder. It wasn't that she was expecting the Colonel to be overly excited about the pregnancy. She knew how he felt after what had happened to his son. She knew that she would have to probably tackle this alone, but when

Daniel's words made her feelings more concrete, she felt herself completely break down.

"So, that's it, then? I am going to be alone through all of this?"

She could feel Daniel gently stroking her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Hey, no. No. You aren't going to be alone. We're all going to be here for you, to help you."

"Daniel, what am I going to do? I don't know if I can raise a child by myself!"

"Shh. Of course you can, Sam. You are going to be a great mother, and you have a whole handful of people who would lay down their lives to help you. You are going to be okay. Just you wait and see."

She nodded against his arm. Slowly, the crying slowed.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, she was laying on an infirmary bed while Janet got prepared to do her eight week ultrasound. Footsteps approached from the far side of the room, and a voice could be heard clearing his throat to get their attention on the other side of the curtain.

"May I come in?"

They both recognized the voice. Janet looked at her, and she just nodded.

"Come in."

He looked nervous, like he wasn't sure if he was welcome. The silence was deafening as he starred down at his shoes. Everyone was frozen in place, waiting for the silence to be broken. Finally, he looked up. She knew he was doing his best to maintain his strong military persona.

"Look, I went looking for you, and Teal'c told me you were down here for this. I know that I may not exactly be welcome, but..."

She looked up in anticipation of the words that came next. She could feel her heart beginning to race a mile a minute.

"...I was kind of hoping that I could be a part of this since it is my baby, too, and all."

Janet just looked between the two of them, hesitated slightly, and began moving out of the cubicle.

"I'll just leave you two to talk for a minute."

Then, it was just the two of them standing face to face. Yes, there was awkwardness slowly beginning to fill the space between the curtains, but there was something else there too...understanding. Words came gushing out of him as if the hypothetical barrier between them had came crashing down.

"Look, Carter. I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was just trying to sort everything out. This was a lot for me to take in, you know. I never thought that I would be in this type of situation. I didn't think that I wanted to ever have children again, and this was definitely not planned. Plus, on top of it, I admitted in front of General Hammond and Dr. Frasier that I had been having dreams about you. I was embarrassed. You were never supposed to find out about that. I thought you would for sure be mad. So, I ran and hid from it all..."

He walked over and put his hand on top of hers. A shiver ran down her spine.

"...then I had this dream of you. A different type of dream. One I thought I'd never have. You were pushing our child on a swing in the backyard while I was at the grill, fixing dinner. I know, it's a little cliche, but I realized how much I desperately wanted that."

"Sir, you know that will complicate things."

"Yeah, and you know what, for once I don't give a damn. What happened between Jonah and Thera was no accident, Sam. You're only kidding yourself if you tell yourself differently. There have been these unspoken, un-acted-upon feelings floating between us since, oh, I don't know, day one."

"Sir..."

"NO. I know I'm right about this. I may not be the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but I know a good thing when I see it. For GOD'S SAKE, we are having a baby together, Sam! Yes, these feelings between us were definitely unintended but that doesn't mean that they aren't real. And no, I didn't think I would want another child, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy about this unexpected gift."

"Sir..."

"I'm already talked to Hammond about it. I told him that I had full intentions of being a part of this child's life, that is, if you forgave me and gave me the opportunity. He told me how he was already planning on moving you to the head of the scientific department on base. And yes, it will be hard to break up the team, but he said that he can no longer overlook the glances and subliminal messages that float between the two of us any longer. And do you know what that means? It means that I would no longer be your commanding officer."

"Sir..."

"Now, I know that is a big step, but I..."

"JACK!"

He jumped slightly, and she could tell that he finally realized that she was trying to say something. Suddenly, he stopped and turned towards her.

"I was TRYING to say that I would love for you to be a part of this pregnancy. And yes, I already knew about the transfer to the science department. I had asked Hammond for it because I knew I couldn't raise this child and continue to go off-world with SG-1. And of course I forgive you. I knew how difficult this all had to be for you. You don't have to apologize for the dreams because I was having the same ones. And I know that what happened between Jonah and Thera was no accident. Those feelings that they felt were just the strong feelings that we have had for each other from the beginning. And yes, I would love to try to start a relationship with you."

She knew that things weren't going to be easy. Things never were for them. Their lives were just one emotional stepping stone after another. However, she had also never been happier about anything in her life. She could feel the happiness swelling within in, and when he leaned down to kiss her out of excitement, she didn't care about who would see or what people would say, she just kissed him back with all her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The things with rumors is that they spread like wildfire. The General had been right. There definitely was a lot of gossip floating around the base. The first couple of months had been pretty quiet. Everyone involved was doing their very best to keep the happenings discreet. The General had permitted the relationship between Sam and Jack now that they were no longer in a direct line of command. However, they had to agree to keep it off base. They were trying to postpone the inevitable.

The rapid gossip didn't start until Sam started to show. Since the majority of base personnel had not been told of the nature of her pregnancy, they took it upon themselves to make up stories of how she got pregnant and under what conditions.

She was sitting alone in the cafeteria one day when she started to curse her uncanny hearing ability. A couple of lieutenants two tables over were whispering about her, not knowing that she could make out pieces of what they were saying.

_"I heard that Colonel O'Neill is the father..."_

_"I heard that the General has been keeping the situation very hush, hush..."_

_"Yeah, it makes you wonder how she really earned those metals and promotions, if you get what I'm saying..."_

She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she heard they start to laugh. She had ALWAYS prided herself on her strong work ethic, and she gave 110 to her career. It really tore her up inside to know that one unexpected pregnancy would wash that all down the toilet. It didn't make her feel any better when Jack and Daniel sat down at the table beside her. It just made the girls at the other table laugh even harder. She quickly picked up her tray and ran out of the room. She was bound and determined not to cry in front of them.

She ran to her lab only to find Jacob waiting for her. This is the first time she had seen her father since she found out about the pregnancy.

"Well, geez, kiddo. What's the matter with you? The hormones acting up already?"

She did something completely out of character for her; she wrapped her father in a hug and let her tears fall onto his chest.

"I'm a complete laughing stock."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure that's not true. It's probably just your emotions playing tricks on you."

"No, dad, I'm not making this up. Just five minutes ago, there were these girls laughing at me, saying I slept my way up to the top, and that's not the first time. It started when the pregnancy began to show. People glare at me in the hallways. I heard two people in the hallway the other day talking about how they bet Jack and I have been sneaking off to the supply closets for years which is completely absurd. The horrible thing of it all is that Jack and I had these feelings for each other for all that time and completely did what we were supposed to. Neither of us ever crossed that line. Then, we fall under alien influence, and bam! Everything changes. All of that holding back got us nowhere in the end."

"Sure it did, kiddo. It did because you know the truth. Your friends know the truth. General Hammond knows the truth. That's all that really matters. You can't be letting what other people say about you stand in your way of being happy. Life isn't fair. It never has been, never will be, but you've always been one to make that metaphorical lemonade."

"I used to be respected on this base. So was Colonel O'Neill. Now, we have become the butt of everybody's jokes. We don't deserve this, especially Jack. He has done so much to earn the respect of everyone. He deserves nothing less than that respect."

"Hey, so do you, but you know the thing about gossip?"

She looked up at him, questionably.

"Sure, it spreads like wildfire, but like wildfires, it burns itself out. It won't last forever. Something new will pop up to take this place of these rumors. It never fails. If you keep your honor, keep doing what you are supposed to do, then you will regain the respect of every single person on this base."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I have no doubt in my mind."

"But what about Jack and I? How are we supposed to have any sort of relationship with people constantly talking about us behind our backs like we've done something wrong?"

She could see the shock was over Jacob. She just remembered that she had neglected to tell him about her new-found relationship with Jack. She thought he was going to be angry, disappointed, but he only smiled.

"It won't be easy, kiddo. But anything worth fighting for ever is, but I've seen the way you two glance at each other when you thought nobody was looking. I've seen the intentional brushes against each other, the lingering stares. I've also seen the pain in your eyes knowing that you had these feelings that you could not act upon. I know I'm not exactly an expert in these types of things, but there is something special between the two of you. If it's meant to be, things will fall into place."

She hadn't noticed Jack approach from behind her, so she was surprised when she saw her father nod and let go of her. Jack's arms enveloped her from behind.

"Come on, Sam. I'm going to take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

She was exhausted. She was seven months along, and it was yet another difficult day on base. Although her father was right, and the rumors had started to burn themselves out, there were still a couple of girls who insisted on being her enemy. She opened her locker that morning to find a note taped on the inside.

_How does it feel to know that you've waltzed your way through the military progression by doing the top brass 'personal favors' while the rest of us have to feed on the bottom and struggle our way up the ladder?_

It wasn't the first note she had gotten. In fact, the sad thing was, she came in every morning almost expecting it to happen. However, it didn't keep the words on the note from weighing her down throughout her day. She couldn't wait to get home.

She was surprised that the house was dark when she approached. Jack had left the base over an hour before she did, and since he had practically been living at her house to help her during the pregnancy, she had expected him to be there. To say she was just a little disappointed would be an understatement. That's why she was so taken back when she flipped on the light to have her closest friends jump out saying "Surprise!" It was Daniel who came forward first.

"I know that baby showers are generally a girls-only event, but we all know that not all of the girls on the base have been overly friendly towards you lately. So, you're stuck with us guys...and we invited Janet and Cassandra, of course."

Tears were forming in her eyes for the second time that day, but this time, they were tears of joy. There, of course, was Daniel. Behind him was General Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassandra.

"You guys are throwing me a baby shower?"

"Of course we are. What are best friends for?"

She was completely delighted. She had been afraid that the rumors would turn her friends away, but instead, they clung on tighter. There was Jack, of course. However, Daniel and Teal'c would pop over unexpectedly with her favorite flavor of ice cream. Cassandra and Janet had spent an entire weekend helping to turn her spare bedroom into a nursery. The General provided the fatherly support that Jacob couldn't while he was off-world. She could not have asked for better friends.

The party was great. There were no frilly games, but everyone knew that Sam would not have wanted the frilly games anyways. There were no door prizes. There was just plenty of food and beverages (non-alcoholic for Sam, or course), plenty of friendship, and gifts.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to get my anything."

But secretly, she was glad that they did. They were wonderful gifts...simple but heartfelt. When the so-thought-last gift was opened, a stroller from the General, Sam got up to start saying her thank-yous. However, Jack stopped her.

"Sit down. I have one more present."

She watched as he ran off to the bedroom, and returned with a dozen red roses, her favorite. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek as he handed over the flowers, but he didn't stand back up. Instead, he knelt down on both knees in front of her and produced a small box from his pocket. She felt the breathe get completely knocked out of her as he started.

"Eight months ago, I would have never imagined my life taking this direction. I had formed a little rut around me, content to keep things the way that they were. Then, something happened. We got trapped on that god-for-saken ice planet. Our memories were erased, but the strong feelings that we have always had for one another could not be. Then, by some small act of fate, we found out that our lives were going to completely change by way of this small little miracle..."

He paused to run his free hand over her belly, even giving it a small kiss before continuing.

"...We may have only been dating for six months, but we have loved each other for a lot longer than that. When I told you about that dream I had about our family in the backyard, I wasn't kidding when I said that is what I desperately wanted in my life. What I'm so poorly trying to say is...Sam, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. This wasn't what she had imagined this moment to be like at all. It was so much more. All she could do was nod 'yes' as he slipped the ring on her finger...a simple white gold ring with a mystic blue topaz stone that matched her eyes perfectly. Applause was raining out from all around them, from their friends. For the first time in months, she wasn't thinking about the rumors at work and what people were saying about her, and she completely let herself get immersed in the moment of pure happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

A little over a month later, they were all standing in her living room once more except this time, they were joined by Jacob and the Justice of the Peace. After careful thought and consideration, she and Jack had agreed to get married before the baby was born.

...

_"You don't think we would be rushing things a bit, Jack?"_

_"Um, no. As far as I'm concerned, we can't get married fast enough."_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Not only that, but I want to make an honest woman out of you. I know how much it would mean to you to not have a child born out of wed-lock."_

_"Is that the only reason you proposed?"  
_

_"Hell no. I have loved you for a long time, Sam. The baby is an added bonus but not my deciding factor in all of this." _

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_..._

Now they were standing hand-in-hand as the Justice of the Peace pronounced them husband and wife for the very first time. Everyone had been so happy for them. Once again, applause echoed throughout the living room as they kissed for their first time as a married couple. She couldn't believe how wonderful this had turned out. Eight months ago, she was alone and crying in this very living room. Now, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming love that was filling it. However, it was when Jacob was coming up to give his congratulations that the unexpected happened.

She was just starting to pull away from that first kiss when she felt the slight tug in her abdomen. As she put her hand down to support herself, she felt the water rushing between her legs. She got wide-eyes as she screamed out in surprise. She had been feeling the contractions for awhile but had been so immersed in the ceremony, that she had ignored it. Immediately, Janet was at her side helping Jack move her onto the couch.

"It's too early, Jack. It's too early."

Janet didn't waste any time ushering people out of the way to start an examine. Labor was progressing a lot faster than Janet would have liked to have seen, especially at only 34 weeks gestation. She would have like to have seen Sam go to at least 36 weeks, but it seems like the baby had other plans.

"Cassy, I need you to go call 9-1-1, honey. Tell them we need an ambulance here right away. Sam, I need to stay calm. Everything is going to be alright."

Jack couldn't hide the worry written all over his face.

"Doc, is she going to be alright? Is the baby going to be alright?"

"Jack, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens, but it looks as if we might be delivering this baby right here."

Sam quickly grabbed onto Janet's arm.

"Janet, it's too early. It's too early. We have to stop labor."

"Well, Sam, I would love to agree with you, but it looks like your baby has other plans. You are already the full ten centimeters dilated. You need to start to push."

Daniel had crept out of the room in all the commotion and now returned with plenty of towels, a suction bulb could be used to suction and a warm washcloth for Sam's forehead. Cassy returned saying that the ambulance would be there in ten minutes.

Being as it was her first pregnancy, it was surprising just how fast the labor actually went. It took some people days to deliver their first child, but by Sam's calculations, she had only been in labor for about an hour total. It took only fifteen minutes from when her water broke for her to hear her baby's cry for the very first time. Pregnancy was like that sometimes. She didn't know if it was the pure exhaustion, but she couldn't keep from laughing as the EMT's started to strap her to the stretcher.

"Gee, Jack, good thing we didn't plan the ceremony for an hour later. Then, we wouldn't have made our deadline of getting married before the child was born."

She couldn't stop from laughing and now Jack was laughing along with her. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the ambulance followed out by those who cared the most about them.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew that life could never go back to normal. No, life would never be the way it was before. Things have definitely changed.

Things were definitely better than they ever were before. She was sitting on the bed in the infirmary, with her husband sitting by her side, and her newborn daughter in her hands. At the foot of the bed stood five of the best friends a person could ever ask for and one very proud grandfather.

They decided to name her Andromeda Thera O'Neill, Anna for short. Sure, it wasn't the most conventional of names, but Sam thought it was fitting. She had been reading this book called _My Sister's Keeper_, and the father named his daughter Andromeda because she was the princess whose life may have started out a little rocky but had a happy ending, and she sat between her mother and father in the night sky. Plus, their new baby girl shined so bright that she might as well be named after a star.

It was at this moment, in the infirmary, when she realized that it was all worth it, and she would do it all again in a single heart beat. The tears, the worries, the gossip...it was all just a small stepping stone to this.

A year later, Sam and Jack stood in the living room of their new house. It was a day for celebrating. It was their first anniversary, Anna's first birthday, and they had just closed on this wonderful new place. Everyone was coming over the join in the festivities. Yes, if all the struggles were the lemons, then this was one sweet lemonade.

A month after that, the SGC was in panic. Anubis had a new super weapon and was slowly taking down the system lords. At first glance, this may have appeared to be a good thing, but everyone knew that once he was done with the system lords, he would be coming to Earth. Although Sam wasn't allowed to go off-world with SG-1 any more, it was the plan that she developed, very risky but very brilliant, that allowed SG-1 to destroy the new super weapon.

At a medal presenting ceremony a week later, Sam side by side with her old teammates, waiting to see who was getting honors. General Hammond gave out a few lesser medals to the members of a few lesser teams. Of course, SG-1 all received honors for the extraordinary work in pulling off the mission with Anubis. However, she was not expecting what was coming.

_My next order of business is a great honor for me. This individual has been nothing but an asset to this facility. I should not need to remind any of you of how her HARD WORK and DETERMINATION have helped to save this planet numerous times. She has EARNED every single recognition that she has ever received during her years here at this facility. I think that there are some of you out there who may have forgotten that, but I never have, and I know that the people she has served closely with have never forgotten either. So, for this fact, and her invaluable participation in our latest victory against Anubis, it is my please to announce the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lt. Colonel. _

The applause was almost deafening within the gate room as she made her way up the ramp, and although she had vowed to remain strong in front of her colleagues, she freely let the tears roll down her cheeks. Hammond's words were so touching. She looked around, and for the first time since her pregnancy, realized that even though there were a couple of rotten apples in the bunch, her respect in the facility had never really diminished. She looked across the room at SG-1, at Dr. Frasier, at Siler and Walter, at Felger, and countless others that were openly cheering her on. These people had always respected her, and they were the people whose opinions really counted.

So, in the end, she couldn't help but smile. This story started with tears of angst and worry but ends with tears of complete happiness. She had taken a risk by standing up for what she believed in and not swallowing those pills, and like countless other times, her risk paid off in the end. She knew she had friends who would stand by her side where ever her life may take her, and she had a great love in her life that had survived the struggles and hardship. She went from feeling so alone and shaking on her bed, to feeling overwhelmed with feelings of belonging and home. For, when the cold, hard rain is blowing you apart, you just have to keep it together long enough to see the sunshine that follows.


End file.
